A Monster's Legacy
by Inboundchris
Summary: The world of Melchior is filled with amazing wonders but also great dangers. One of them being the Bandit Calavera. The monsters actions impacted many lives and set in motion events that will change the world. Also bringing together a group of adventurers of different races and skills that will be at the forefront of these events. This is the story of these heroes.
1. Chapter 1 Ricardo Vargas Part 1

**Hello everyone this is the first story I've every written. I've been running a D&D campaign with my friends for a while now and I've wanted to novelize it for the longest time. So here i go. Please feel free to review because I am an amateur and any advise will be appreciated. Anyway enjoy the first chapter.**

* * *

It is a slightly chillier evening in Pueblo as the roars and cheers are heard from a tavern. The small village, in the middle of the Barbarian country of Kastal, has very little forms of entertainment. The tavern provides most of it, from the drinks the bar offers, the songs the traveling minstrels belt into the night, and of course the wrestling matches in the ring at the center of the business.

Just another night in Restrepo's as the two wrestler's battle in the squared circle, the large audience around the ring yelling for their picks to win. The two combatants tonight are very different in height and weight. Normally they would stick to their weight class but this match was an exception.

The larger older man has a foot and a half over the other and a solid hundred pounds heavier. His hair is very short grey stubble, and a graying black beard. His arms like small tree trunks are up in a boxer's stance his bandaged fists bloodied around the knuckles. His brown piercing eyes glaring at his opponent across from him in a studying and measuring look.

The much younger man dwarfs in size compared to the Human heavy weight. The boy is in shape but nowhere near the mountain of muscle in front of him. His normally greased back, black hair frazzled from the movement and exertion. His body panting heavily from exhaustion and gleaming with sweat. This match has gone longer than most expected, mostly due to the young man being faster and evading the larger mans grapples.

Ricardo doesn't normally fight opponents this size but Panthera is the best wrestler in the region and feels it was his chance to prove himself and finally get to leave the village to begin his adventures. As customary of the Kastali a child must receive approval of his parents when they feel he is ready to go on his own and defeating Panthera will be the last push he needs.

Still the wear and tear is growing on the boy who looks barely over eighteen with bruises all over his exposed chest and blood coming out of his nose. The man however has a few minor bruises but not much else.

The crowd is throwing their verbal jabs into the ring trying to demoralize one of the fighters. "Come on Panthera finish the runt!" "Ricky come on! Get up!" "Finish the boy already!" "Yeah I need the gold!"

Ricardo lets his eyes wander outside the ring and sees the crowd of Kastali farmers and townsfolk lifting their fists or gold purses in the air but in the back he sees another man leaning against a wall. This man, near the same age as Panthera, is watching the match with his arms crossed. His face looks similar to Ricardo's only more weathered and with a full beard. Though that is to be expected between father and son. Romero nods his head when he makes eye contact with his son for encouragement.

With that Ricardo focuses on the match again just in time to duck out of the way of one Panthera's Cloth Lines. As he evades the the massive arm swing Ricardo jumps into the air and kicks with both legs into the man's back knocking him off balance and in between the middle and top ropes. Ricardo runs the opposite direction bounces off the ropes to build more momentum and jumps in between the ropes, grabbing hold of them so the momentum in his legs swing around directly into Panthera's face for a Tiger Feint Kick.

The move sends Panthera reeling from the ropes and Ricardo leaps onto the top ropes and jumps onto the mans shoulders attempting a Springboard Hurricanrana. Panthera wasn't as disorient as Ricardo thought and isn't knocked off his feet and catches Ricardo. "Oh shit" Is all Ricardo can say before being his back is slammed onto the apron from a Sitout Powerbomb. Leading to thunderous cheers from the crowd.

With the wind knocked out of the boy Panthera rolls up his legs into a pin and the official begins the count "one!", "two!" but before his hand comes down for the three Ricardo kicks out of the pin. Causing the crowd to "AAAAHH" simultaneously, and even a dumbfounded look on Panthera that the amateur kicked out of his finisher. The heavy weight grabs Ricardo by the neck pulls him off the ground and attempts to Choke Slam the rookie.

As Panthera reaches the apex of the move, life comes back to Ricardo as he wraps his legs around Panthera's right arm and head. As he locks the veteran into the Triangle Choke Panthera's body crumbles to the ground from surprise and the now restricted air flow. Ricardo squeeze with all the energy he has left while Panthera tries to break the hold unsuccessfully.

The official is looking at Panthera seeing if he is gonna tap but his eyes show determination as he gets on his feet picks himself and Ricardo off the ground lifting the boy high and slamming him onto the apron. Ricardo shuts his eyes and grunts from the pain but keeps his choke hold locked on Panthera whose eyes are starting to lose their determination. With his free hand Panthera begins punching Ricardo in the kidneys that send a growing stab of pain with each hit. Punch after punch Ricardo feels his eyes darken as he bites his lip refusing to free his opponent from the choke hold.

Before his eyes blacken completely he feels the impact of the punches weaken, Ricardo looks down into the exhausted and slowly growing desperate eyes of Panthera. Refusing the idea of being defeated by a amateur the veteran manages to force himself on his two feet again and manages to pick up Ricardo.

Ricardo already in so much pain from the Kidney hits knows he won't survive another slam as he tightens his hold. Panthera lifts the boy over his body and Ricardo looks around and sees the crowd at the edge of there seat knowing this is the finisher. To everyone's shock, Ricardo included, Panthera falls sideways awkwardly leaving the crowd speechless. Ricardo looks and sees the heavyweight's eyes closed and motionless. The official looks and lifts Panthera's hand and lets it drop three times.

"RING THE BELL!" shouted the official. DING! DING! DING!

Ricardo is helped to his feet by the official though the pain in his body won't leave for hours. The boy has a crooked smile on his face as he looks at the still shocked crowd as the official lifts his hand into the air.

"Here is tonight's winner..." The man stops and thinks and whispers to Ricardo. "You got a stage name yet kid?"

Ricardo looks at him and to his father in the back who is chuckling to himself and shaking his head in amusement. Ricardo smiles and whispers. "Calavera."

The man shrugs as he turns to the audience, lifting the winner's hand into the air again. "CALAVERA!"

Most of the audience boos at the boy having placed their bets on the favorite who is unconscious next to a ring post, though some applauded and cheered appreciating a good match when they saw one.

The crowd began to disperse heading home for the night trying to come up with a good explanation to their wives as to why a number of gold pieces is missing from their savings. The young wrestler, with a towel around his shoulders, washes his face of the sweat and blood as his father walks behind him. "That was an impressive match mijo."

"Thanks at least some people appreciate it, half the town hates me now." Ricardo says as he flops onto a bench, drying his hair.

"Their just pissed they lost money. I for one always root for the man with the home advantage."

"To bad you only rooted, we would've made a killing on the wagering." When he takes the towel off he hears a metallic clang next to him. He turns and sees a fat coin purse ready to burst with gold.

The boy looks at his father who smiles at him. "I only bet when its a sure thing."

Ricardo smiles as he puts a shirt on, and walks next to his old man out of the tavern and into the night toward home. Hopefully for the last time.

* * *

Romeo and Ricardo are walking on a dirt road toward a little farm with light escaping a window. The land surrounded by fields of grain, corn and other crops, cattle can be heard in a small barn not far from the house as well as the "Cluck, cluck." of chickens coming from a den against the house. Ricardo has lived here all his life and rarely ever leaves the village. He always wanted to go on adventures like the ones the minstrels sing about to meet other races. He loves his village but all the people are Humans. He always dreamed of meeting Dwarves, Elves even Orcs.

The duo walk through the front door into the main room of the house. It is a humble little place a small couch in the corner, a table at the center with three plates ready to receive food. Across the room from the door is a lit fireplace with a kennel being stirred by woman who turns and looks at the new arrivals smiling as she straightens up and crosses her arms her brown eyes locking onto her son.

"So judging by the bruises on your neck and the swelling on your lip I'd say your match well?" Said the woman.

Romeo smiles as he walks over to his wife. "Don't worry Cassie you should see the other guy. Panthera wont breath right for months."

"PANTHERA!" Cassie screams as she darts over to Ricardo removing his shirt much to his surprise.

"Mom I won. Stop freaking out." Ricardo says attempting to calm his mother.

Cassie however has a horrified look on her face as she sees the bruise on his back from his impacts on the apron and the area where Panthera punched his kidneys is almost black.

Cassie walks over to Romero and slaps him across the face. "You put our son in the ring with Panthera! The man is twice his size!"

"He's not anymore." Says Romeo.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah he's more like two and a half." The older man smiles.

"How is that supposed to calm her down dad?" Ricardo puts his hands in his palms.

Romeo looks into Cassie's livid and eyes. "Darlin' you and I have come home looking much worse than he does and you barely batted an eye."

"This is different, I actually care if something happens to that one." She points at her son.

"I love you too my dear" Ricardo smiles causing the side of Cassie's mouth to twist into a smile.

"I hate it when you look at me like that."

"No you don't" Says Romero as he kisses his wife.

Ricardo rolls his eyes at his parents. "You know I'm really surprised I'm an only child."

Romeo releases his wife who turns to her son, smiling. "Your father never has the energy. The moment he comes to bed he starts snoring the moment I go anywhere near him."

"I never wanted to hear that mom...ever." Ricardo is always surprised by the way his dad can calm down his mother but he always just figured after being married to someone for so long you figure out the right buttons to push.

The three laugh and prepare for dinner. After some time they all sit at the table and begin eating. Ricardo plays with his food looking at his family wondering when would be the right time to ask them. He looks over at the book shelf and see the family heirloom. Tiger Claw the Vargas families ancestral Kukri, sitting on a stand, passed down from the generations all the way back to the old kingdom of Maranatlan. He smiles knowing soon it would be his turn to fight with the weapon. Romeo sees his son and follows his gaze to the weapon and frowns. "Something on your mind Ricky?"

Ricardo darts back to his plate. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. This gets Cassie's attention as well, who shares a worried glance with Romeo both knowing whats coming.

"Mom, dad. I'm eighteen now and...I feel it is time for me to leave the farm so I can go on my own."

Romeo puts his thumb and index finger on his bridge of his nose. "Mijo, your a good boy and a strong fighter but i don't think its time yet for you to leave. besides we still need your help with the crops it's almost time to collect."

"But dad I'm old enough now and i proved myself, Panthera was the best fighter around and I beat him. Besides i saw the gold you got from the bets, you can hire new hands no problem." Ricardo argued.

Cassie chimes in. "Panthera is one thing but you don't know whats out there, we do." She looks at Romeo then back at her son. "There was a reason your father and I retired and bought this farm."

"You went out when you were my age, hell dad left when he was sixteen and you both turned out fine. All my friends are gone and all i ever do is milk cows and pull corn. I want to be someone, not just another farmer."

Romeo feels the back of his neck and runs his finger along a scar that begins at the top of his head and continues down his shirt. He looks at his wife and knows exactly where the two scars on her stomach and leg are. "Believe me son, we wouldn't be fine if we kept at it. We'd be dead and you'd never been born. Look at how much damage Panthera caused you and he wasn't even armed. Out there..." Vargas points out the window into the night. "There are no rules, they won't stop when the bell rings. They will kill you when they get the chance."

"How do you know I'd be the same? Abuela and Abuelo weren't warriors you are. You've both been training me for years. I already have an advantage." The boy pleaded.

"And when we feel your training is ready we will let you go. Until then you will continue working and practicing here at home." Cassie replied.

Ricardo's eyes changing to a glare. "Know your not you'll never approve will you? Your gonna keep me here till i'm an old man!"

"Don't speak to your mother like that!" Romeo yelled.

"That's it isn't it you will keep me here why?!"

"You don't know!" Cassie yelled holding back tears. "We lost so many friends, people I've known since I was five. They died is some of the worst ways i can imagine, your father and I would have too if we didn't retire when we did and I'll be damned if i send my only son to his own death sentence." Cassie stood from the table and ran to the other room crying into her hands.

Romeo tried to reach for her but she was out of sight. He stood up with his head down shadowed by the fireplace light. "Go to your room son."

"But I nee-"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Romeo's eyes are wide as saucers when he roars into almost a snarl. Scaring Ricardo who simply stands wide eyed and heads to his own room.

Romeo sighs as he hears the sobs of his wife. He places the plates of half finished food into the sink and makes his way into the master bedroom to see Cassie in bed in a fetal position. He sits down onto a chair in front of her and holds her hand tightly. "Don't hold it against him. He's just a boy, all boys are glory hounds who think they're untouchable. Remember when i first met you? I swore my heart and blade to you and took a knight's oath to be your champion."

A muffled voice responds. "You forgot about being blacked out drunk and I had to remind you as i was holding a bucket and ice pack next to your head. Also that slur of words you barely strung together was the saddest excuse of a Knight Oath I ever heard"

Romeo kisses her on the hand. "That's when I knew that I loved you and I'll always stand by you, milady."

Cassie lifts her head from the pillow and looks at the man with her bloodshot eyes. "You've never been knighted in your life."

Romeo chuckled. "It's the thought that counts milady."

Cassie sits up and holds Romeo into a warm embrace. "Stop saying milady or your sleeping on the couch again."

"As you wish. Tomorrow we'll talk to him we can't coddle him and this won't go away."

"I know but I don't want him to go through what we did." Cassie said

"It's inevitable and sadly a necessity. He needs to make his own decisions and mistakes. He won't grow into a man plowing a corn field with a yak."

Cassie frowns and looks toward the side of the house where her son is and nods in acknowledgment. "Okay."

Romeo smiles and gets into bed with the woman he loves. "Was my oath that bad?"

"I have never heard an oath that included the phrase: "...and soon I shall court thy fair lady and take thy glorious bosom and beautiful fine ass as mine own."

Romeo laughs quietly as he holds Cassie. "Why did you marry me?"

"It was either you or a mentally impaired Ox and unfortunately the Ox wasn't into woman."

"I love you"

"I know." Cassie smiles as they go to sleep.

* * *

Ricardo laid in his bed staring at the ceiling waiting for the house to grow quiet. He heard his parents muffled voices across the the house but couldn't make out what they were saying. Most likely discussing what excuse they were gonna use for tomorrow on why they were right and he was wrong. They will never believe in him even if he beats all the warriors in Kastal bare handed and in his underwear.

He continued to listen and his parents grew silent and Romeo's trade marked heavy snoring reverberates throughout the house. How mother manages to sleep through that he will never know. Ricardo then turns his attention to the slit under his door and pays close attention to the dim light coming from the fire in the other room. after staring for an hour the light went out and he jumps out of bed, fully dressed in studded leather armor and cloak, and reaches into his closet and pulls out a pack which he opens and goes through making sure he has what he needs. Trail rations, soap, map, compass, rope, bedroll and a hunting knife. Ricardo closes the pack, places it on his back and quietly enters the main room.

The room is dark but his eyes have adjusted allowing the boy to see, moonlight coming from the windows. He looks across and sees his target, Tiger Fang on it's stand. One way or another the young warrior is not leaving without the Kukri. He slowly walks across the room and stands in front of the legacy of his family and people. With a shaky hand he reaches and grabs the hilt of the large bladed knife and runs a finger on the side of the weapon following the curve to the tip of the blade, accidentally cutting his finger. "OW!"

Ricardo covers his mouth and curses his outburst as he listen for any stirring. It is silent for a second before he hears his fathers snoring, he sighs in relief and grabs the weapons sheath from the table and places Tiger Fang in it. The boy holsters the blade in front of his stomach into the loop of his belt as is customary of the Kastali and makes his way to the door.

He slowly opens it as the moonlight comes into the house and a slight squeak is caused by the door, Ricardo winces as he crosses the threshold and closes the door behind him. The boy turns and takes a deep breath, letting in the cool night air as he grabs a lantern sitting on top of the chicken den normally used for walking the farm at night for coyotes and wolves. He walks up the path and onto the road toward a hill leading to a trade village where he can look for work. The runaway turns when he reaches the top of the hill to look one last time at the place hes called home since he was born and the parents whose hearts will be broken when they wake. At this thought he lowers his head and closes his eyes in a frown. "I'm sorry." is all that can be mumbled.

The boy turns away and puts on the hood of his cloak. He turns on the lantern and walks down the path leading to his new future and where it will take him the warrior will not know. All the runaway knows is that his life is his own now. Better or worse Ricardo Vargas will make his own destiny. So he continues walking with nothing to accompany him but his thoughts and the hoots and howls of the wild life around him.


	2. Chapter 2 Ricardo Vargas Part 2

Ricardo travels for hours into the night. Walking up hill, over the mountain, to The town of Sur Lana. It will be a two day trip and he wanted as much distance between him and Pueblo. It won't take long for his family to realize he'd gone and go looking for him. Once the warrior reaches the trade town he can hitch a ride on a caravan or join up with a traveling party of adventurers.

The thought of meeting new and strange people who chose the life of danger and adventure excites the young Kastali. Though he will have to look for more suitable weapons, as much as he loves Tiger Fang. The Kukri is a very deadly weapon and Ricardo has trained with it for years, but on it's own the knife won't ill suited for a front line fighter like Ricardo. He will have to find a smith and purchase a shield or maybe another blade, Ricardo remembers the hunting knife in his pack and know if he has to he can fight dual wielding the two blades. Then a sudden relaxation slams into Ricardo's mind. "Damn it all the gold!"

The runaway grunts to himself realizing he left the gold his father won back at the house. Feeling the coin purse looped on his belt remembering he has at least 10 gold pieces to his name. The plan of buying weapons will have to wait till after his first payment, if someone will hire a boy who looks greener than an Orc.

The boy walks throughout the night as the sun rises. Relieved he turns off his lantern, placing it on the side of his pack. He treks along at a higher pace only stopping for short breaks to eat and rest his tired legs. When the sun reaches the center in the sky Ricky stands from his lunch break and continues, not taking another break till the sun begins setting. When twilight comes to the sky Ricardo spots a an old log in a tiny clearing just off the road. the lot have a curve leaving a little nook large enough to accommodate someone his size. He prepares his camp by unrolling his bedroll under the log and placing the tent fabric over the log and nailing it in place. If one were to look from the road you would not notice the small camp, especially at night.

Seeing as night has not fallen yet Ricardo climbs up the tallest tree near his camp, he looks around as he pulls out his map to get his bearings. The young man looks around and is happy to see Pueblo is no longer in sight from the way he came. The pang of guilt returning to his heart when he thinks of the parents back home. His mother crying, wishing she said something differently if only to keep her son home a little longer. His father a very practical man, knowing exactly whats going through his sons mind that caused him to make this decision. As much as it killed the runaway he tells himself he had to do it and will make it up to them when he has enough gold to buy them ten farms.

He stops looking where he has been and looks to where he's going. The other way the road leads to he sees very distant lights and knows its the trade town of Sur Lana. If he wakes at dawn and treks for the rest of the day Ricardo will reach the town at dusk. Excited, he leaps down the last five feet from the tree and rolls into his bedroll under the log and covers himself with the tarp.

Having camped before Ricardo is used to sleeping on the ground but saddens when he realizes that he won't be sleeping in his room anymore. The wilderness will become his home and the tent his room. Ricardo shakes his head to get the thoughts of home out of his mind. This is what he wanted, the life he chose. It isn't perfect but what life is? He will just have to man up and get used to, he was a Vargas and a Vargas adapts. With his mind calmed he finally lets his weary eyes close and the grateful warriors body relaxes into a well earned sleep.

* * *

The sun is setting as Ricardo enters the loudest building in Sur Lana and sure enough it's the town's tavern/inn. The front read "The Saucy Wench" which told the boy exactly what he was getting into. As soon as he enters the main room his eardrums are assaulted by the noise of happy patrons.

These patrons however are very different from the farmers back home. Many of the guests are dressed in armor of all kinds from leather all the way to full plate. Brandishing weapons of different makes and styles. Some with a Longsword at their hip and a shield slung on there back, others leaning on a Great Ax while they flex there arm trying to impress one the bar maids. Ricardo sees a few men with bows and realizes he will need a ranged weapon of some kind in the near future. The languages being spoken are either Common or Kastali and even a little Elven can be heard though a look around proved pointless as he can not see any pointy eared patrons much to the boys disappointment.

The young and tired Kastali makes his way to an open seat at the bar and an attractive bar wench walks over to him with a wicked smile on her face. "Ain't it a little past your bedtime sweety?"

Ricardo surprised a girl who about the same age asked him the question but still gives an awkward smile and shows her his family Kukri. "Not anymore darlin'."

the girl giggles a little. "I see someones all grown up. What'll it be?"

Any Kastali knows that when a traveler has a Kukri they have passed into adulthood. Hopefully no one will know how the boy really got the blade. "How much for a room and a hot meal?"

"A gold piece will get you a decent room and some decent food. Trust me you want the good stuff. Anything else might kill you before you leave the door."

Ricardo has a laugh as he opens his coin purse for a piece. "Thanks for the heads up." He flips the coin toward the maid who catches it and walks off smiling.

Ricky looks around the tavern for any group that he thinks would consider letting him join them. He spots one group who's members are twice his size and are smashing their heads together and chuckle to themselves. _Nope._ Then he eyes a group of glaring and snarling men who could not have given themselves away anymore that they were bandits. _Nu-uh_. "looking for someone?" Ricardo turns around and sees the girl has returned with a plate of steaming food and placed it on the bar in front of him. "If you are I know almost everyone here."_  
_

"Why you wanna help me out?" Questioned Ricardo.

"Bar maids are supposed to be courteous to our guests. Besides most of the guys here are ugly pigs and your kinda cute." The bar maid eyes Ricardo and gives a sexy grin.

The farm boy gives one of his half smiles that's served him well with other girls his age back home. "Your making me blush miss..."

"Corina." Answered the smiling maid.

Ricardo relaxes his posture and leans on one his elbows. The warrior has hit on girls before, most went well for the boy but he didn't expect to "hunt" out here. Least not yet anyway. "Well then Corina. I'm hunting for work and I'm looking for an adventuring party needing some extra hands."

She leans onto the bar giving Ricardo a great view of her assets. "In that case you should go talk to Caesar, the guy over there at the table in the corner. He's the one with the Greatsword with a red bandanna."

Ricardo turns and sure enough there was a man leaning the chair he's sitting on against a wall with his hands behind his head and feet on the table, laughing with a group of two other humans. A great sword with a red bandanna tied to the hilt resting against the wall near him.

Ricardo looks back at Corina using all his will to look at her eyes and not lower his gaze. "He any good?"

"He's been here a month already, been doing jobs for a lot of the folks around here. Simple things like guarding shipments on bandit heavy routes, tracking down said bandits or killing monsters that come near town."

Ricardo lifts an eyebrow. "Monsters? Like what?"

"Nothing to dangerous but last week, a caravan was attacked and his team investigated. Turns out it was a Owlbearl. First time one of those got near here." Answered Corina.

"What's an Owlbear?" Ricardo questioned.

Corina giggled at the query. "Exactly what it sounds like. Half bear, half owl, all dangerous. Caesar's team managed to kill it but one of his guys didn't make it." The thought of it makes Corina frown.

"That's to bad, but I guess that means they'll need new blood."

Corina smiles again. "I guess, but eat before you head over its getting cold and I worked hard on this meal."

Ricardo chuckles. "As you wish milady."

"And if you get in we could celebrate later. I get off in twenty minutes."

Ricardo puts on his shameless grin. "I bet you will."

Corina bursts out laughing. "Ok eat and go talk to him before I change my mind."

"Yes ma'am." The young warrior begins eating as the bar maiden sashays off to tend to her other guests, Ricardo enjoying the view as she goes. "Saucy Wench indeed." When his plate is emptied he stands and takes a deep breath and walks over to Caesar's table.

When Ricardo reaches the table the three adventurers look over at the boy. "Can I help you kid?" Caesar asks Ricardo. Caesar looks to be in his late twenties with a medium build dark skin and brown eyes like any Kastali. His long black hair reaching his shoulders.

Ricardo gulps his nervousness before speaking. "Hi...are you Caesar perhaps?"

Caesar gives an amused look at his comrades than looks back at the boy in front of him. "Yeah I'm Caesar how may I be of service?"

"Well you see I'm looking for a party that I can join up with and I've been told you are in need of an extra blade."

The man gives a studying look at Ricardo giving the young man a once over before standing. "'In need of an extra blade eh? You've been trained?"

"Yes."

"Trained well?"

"Yes."

"Ever been in a fight?"

"Yes many."

"How many were to the death?"

"Uhm..."

"That's what I thought look kid I can't take you on while you still got your training wheels on. When you've been in a real scrap let me know." Caesar turns, sits and joins his companions like Ricardo isn't there.

Ricardo irritation is building. He doesn't like being called "Kid". "I don't see how I can 'lose the training wheels' if i don't get a chance."

Not even turning around to look at the boy. "Not my problem kid, if someone else takes you that's great. Me, I'm not gonna risk my crew on some new blood who just got daddy's Kukri."

The boy's tolerance nearing it's limit. If he says "Kid" on more time. "Listen I understand there is a risk but I'm the best fighter aside from my parents back home I even beat Panthera in a match by myself."

Caesar shows more interested in the empty mug in front of him then Ricardo before reluctantly stands and faces him again. "That's good for you. I'm assuming this was a wrestling match." Ricardo nods. "That's what I thought. In a wrestling match it ends when your pinned or when you tap out. In our line of work if someones got you in a armlock they don't let go till it breaks. They won't stop after pinning they will not stop till all that's left of you is smeared on the walls. I'm sorry kid but y-"

"STOP CALLING ME KID!" Ricardo livid now. "I'm a grown ass man just like you! At least call me by my damned name!"

Caesar smiles as he crosses his arms. Clearly enjoying the reaction. "Ok you little scamp what's your name?"

Ricardo glares into the larger man's eyes. "Ricardo Vargas." The name forces the grin on the older man to disappear and as he begins to look at Ricardo's face with much more interest.

"Ricardo Vargas?"

Ricardo who's face is just as confused as Caesar's answers. "Yeah?"

"Your old man wouldn't happen to be named Romeo would he?"

"How do you know my dad's name?"

Caesar eyes widen like saucers. "Let me see your Kukri."

Ricardo thinks it over not wanting to relinquish his only real weapon but realizes this is his best chance pulls the large knife from his sheath and hands it to Caesar.

The man eyes the blade thoroughly, looks at both sides, the handle and runs his finger on the blade then smiles to himself. He takes multiple glances at Tiger Fang and Ricardo. "What's your mother's name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

He points the Kukri at the boy. "You want to join my party answer the question kid."

Ricky keeps his glare as he speaks. "Cassie."

Caesar drops any seriousness that was on his face as he throws his hands in the air and screams. "Son of a bitch actually made an honest woman out that ice queen. Unbelievable!"

Confusion returns to Ricardo's face. "You know my mom and dad?"

"Know them? Your old man trained me and I introduced him to your mom." Caesar lowers his hands and offers Tiger Fang back to Ricardo.

The boy takes the blade and re-sheathes it. "Really?"

"We'll more like she tried to kill me and Romeo pulled her ass off me but semantics! I can't believe those two actually had a son." He looks back at his party who were all holding back laughter at the whole scene as they nod their heads in approval.

Caesar looks back at the boy with a wide smile. "Alright kid we are going on a job tomorrow to clear out and map a cave shouldn't be anything serious so I'm gonna take a risk and invite you along if you want."

Ricardo shocked at the sudden turn around. "Uhm, yes. Hell yeah I'll go. Thank you."

"Don't thank me sport thank your folks next time you see them. Your coming cause I owe both of them at least a chance for you to prove your worth a damn.

That fact sends a pang of guilt into Ricardo's gut. 'If only he knew the half of it.'

Caesar notices the change in his expression but didn't think much of it. "We leave at sun rise if your not outside first thing in the morning your own. got it?"

"Yeah sure, got it. See you then." Caesar turns and sits with his party leaving Ricardo to smile and heads toward the stairs to his room. On his way he see's a certain bar maid waiting for him.

Corina spots him and throws a smile his way. "Are we celebrating or you need a shoulder to cry on?"

Ricardo brings out his half smile again. "Celebrating, I'm going with them on a job first thing in the morning.

Corina's smile widens as she sashays toward Ricardo. "That's great but will you have time to play tonight.?"

Corina wraps her arms around Ricky. "How could I say no to an offer like that darlin'."

Ricardo picks her up and causing her to give a small yelp as he makes his way upstairs to his room. As he unlocks the door, with Corina in his arms, he knows he's gonna have a long day tomorrow with Caesars group and his first adventure. Hopefully they won't find out the truth about him but as he walks through the doorway he sends that in the back of his mind because right now he is gonna enjoy his first night away from home consequences be damned.

Corina gives one more giggle as the door closes behind them.


End file.
